A Little Piece of Heaven
by Stitchpunk-Bloodwolf
Summary: 21 loved his mad 703, yet doubt plagues his mind and he did something... Drastic. Song fic to "A Little Piece of Heaven" by Avenged Sevenfold. Rated M for a reason, guys.


Heya! First truly M story. I'm working ton the other stuff, but I had to do this.

21 belongs to a friend over on Gaia. This pairing is canon over in the Guild.

---

_Before the story begins, is it such a sin,  
for me to take what's mine, until the end of time  
We were more than friends, before the story ends,  
And I will take what's mine, create what God would never design_

21 loved her.

The mad 703.

She was perfect. Her body, her ax, her mad grin, her chuckles, her _stitches_. Oh, Creator, her stitches. How they were stitched up so perfect against every joint, every mismatched patch on her body. When ever they were intimate together in each others arms, 21 was ever so careful not to mess them up. He would even kiss every individual stitch.

But even with what seemed to be a perfect match made in the Creators power, there was always flaws within their mad union.

_Our love had been so strong for far too long,  
I was weak with fear that  
something would go wrong,  
before the possibilities came true,  
I took all possibility from you_

Judgment was the very thing that plagued the Sanctuary.

703 doesn't let herself falter because of a few sneers and rumors. She only chuckles and walk away. 21 is a different story. With every rumor, every story fabricated by the residents of the Sanctuary, 21 can't help but to think that even a small piece of the rumors were true.

Did 703 even love 21 to begin with?

"21?"A perfect, slightly accented voice chuckled in his auditory sensors. 21 turned his head to see 703, in all her perfect glory. "What's the matter? Your just sitting there." She chuckled. Oh, Creator how he loved that sound. But something was off…

21 turned around to meet his lover's optics. Her optics shuttered, awaiting a response. He had to ask.

"Are… Are they true?"

703 was silent in confusion and 21 snapped.

_Almost laughed myself to tears,  
(ha hahahahaha)  
conjuring her deepest fears  
(come here you fucking bitch)_

21 grabbed a small blade and laughed madly, madder then even 703 herself. He smiled as he placed the blade against his face, "You know, your greatest flaw was always dropping her guard around me." He walked closer to 703 who inched toward the door.

"What the Hell's gotten into you?" She demanded, cursing herself for leaving her weapon in her own room.

He only cackled as he lunged toward her.

_Must have stabbed her fifty fucking times,  
I can't believe it,  
Ripped her heart out right before her eyes,  
Eyes over easy, eat it, eat it, eat it_

"By the Creator…" He managed to muster as he laid eyes upon her dead, cold, ripped apart body. He couldn't believe it. He killed her. Mutilated her perfect body in a million shreds. Even her heart gear, the strongest part of her body, was broken in to a million pieces. He caressed her broken face and kissed her dead cotton lips.

"This way, we can be together forever…"He whispered against her lips.

He chuckled as he removed her ax necklace from her body.

_She was never this good in bed even when she was sleeping  
now she's just so perfect I've never been quite so fucking deep in  
it goes on and on and on,  
I can keep you looking young and preserved forever,  
with a fountain to spray on your youth whenever_

Soulbinding with a dead body was a hard thing to do.

With every small attempt, a smaller response was received from the body. For a while he would tower on top of her, his soul ready to merge with hers, waiting for something to spark in that dead body.

Finally, something did. A faint glow emitted from her mangled body, and 21 smiled as he placed his opening parallel to hers. A wave of pleasure hit 21 as he arched his back and moaned. He grinded his opening against hers to stimulate more friction. The added pleasure made his head spin.

In the back of his head, he couldn't believe what was transpiring. He was soul binding with his lover who he just killed. But he was far to deep to stop now. As the souls grew brighter, 21 reached closer to his climax. He muffled his mouth in the crook of the body's neck and shouted her name into her neck as he reached his peak.

He collapsed beside her dead lover, chuckling.

'_Cause I really always knew that my little crime  
would be cold that's why I got a heater for your thighs  
and I know, I know it's not your time  
but bye, bye  
and a word to the wise when the fire dies  
you think it's over but it's just begun  
but baby don't cry_

He had to leave. Leave the Sanctuary, with 703's corpse of course. That night, after his little intimate moment with his lover's body, he wrapped the body in a fine linen and carried it out of the Sanctuary, away from the prying eyes of everyone else.

He took her to an abandoned apartment building. As he waltzed inside the building, he chuckled as he placed her body on an old table and undid the linen. He kissed her cheek and crossed her arms, then proceeded to pry her opening apart again.

_You had my heart, at least for the most part  
'cause everybody's gotta die sometime,  
We fell apart, let's make a new start  
'cause everybody's gotta die sometime, yeah  
but baby don't cry_

He decided to take a piece of her whatever's left of her heart gear from her chest and placed it on a string and tied it to his chest. Her heart will already be with his, dead or alive.

He chuckled as he peered over 703's body. This position was a little too tempting not to do anything, so he opened his chest and started binding.

He didn't know that with every bit of soul he merges with her dead soul, a bit of… life sparks within her dead body.

_Now possibilities I'd never considered,  
are occurring the likes of which I'd never heard,  
Now an angry soul comes back from beyond the grave,  
to repossess a body with which I'd misbehaved_

21 was outside, gathering what he could of yarn and thread. He was happy, humming to himself while he finds spools of thread and placing them in a makeshift cart.

Inside the building in which 703's body rested, a pair of dead optics shuttered open.

What was once 703 chuckled.

_Smiling right from ear to ear  
Almost laughed herself to tears_

"Hello, love."

The voice that once drove 21 crazy, now pinned fear into his core. Slowly he turned around to see 703, once beautiful, now shredded and ripped apart. She walked closer to the petrified 21, "How've you been?" she chuckled, the chuckle he knew was long gone and replaced with a more sadistic, gruesome, cruel laugh.

She walked up to him, face to face. She didn't say anything. Or so he thought. The sound of a blade crushing his heart gear was the loudest thing he had ever heard.

_Must have stabbed him fifty fucking times  
I can't believe it  
Ripped his heart out right before his eyes  
Eyes over easy, eat it, eat it, eat it_

703 laughed as her lover fell to her feet. She laid his body on his back and chuckled. "Parting is such sweet sorrow." She said. She then proceeded to open his chest.

_Now that it's done I realize the error of my ways  
I must venture back to apologize from somewhere far beyond the grave_

"And now," she said as she opened her self up, "I will repay the favor." She placed her glowing opening against the faint glow in his chest.

She arched her head back as the dead passion flooded through her like growing wildfire.

_I gotta make up for what I've done  
'Cause I was all up in a piece of heaven  
while you burned in hell, no peace forever_

_  
'Cause I really always knew that my little crime  
would be cold that's why I got a heater for your thighs  
and I know, I know it's not your time  
but bye, bye  
and a word to the wise when the fire dies  
you think it's over but it's just begun  
but baby don't cry_

She shouted his name in her peak of her passion. After several moments of the whirling lust subsided, she climbed off of him. When she hovered over him, she noticed the heart piece tied to his chest. 703 chuckled as she took a part of his and tied it to her chest.

Now all there is left to do is wait.

_You had my heart, at least for the most part  
'Cause everybody's gotta die sometime,  
We fell apart, let's make a new start  
'Cause everybody's gotta die sometime, yeah  
But baby don't cry_

21's optics open fiercely. Fear grasped him all over as he scanned the surrounding area. Did he survive? Did she just left him rot? He didn't want to know. Then his eyes laid upon 703. Her mutilated body slouched against a pile of rubble, staring strait at him.

"Welcome back." 703 chuckled.

_I will suffer for so long_

"Please… you half to listen to me…" 21 pleaded.

_(What will you do, not long enough)_

"Depends on your words." She said simply, "You still killed me."

_To make it up to you_

"Let me make it up to you… Please…"

_(I pray to God that you do)_

"Tempting words, still don't mean shit."

_I'll do whatever you want me to do_

"I'll do what ever you desire… Please, love…"

_(Well then I'll grant you one chance) _

"…Fine. I will hear you out." She walked closer to him.

_And if it's not enough_

"I know what I did was wrong… I was scared. If that's not enough…" 21 took a step forward to his love.

_(If it's not enough, If it's not enough)_

"You killed me because you were scared. Typical. Let me guess, the rumors?" She walked closer to meet him in the face.

_If it's not enough_

"Yes…" He muttered, "Please… I just snapped…"

_(Not enough)_

"21," she moved her face to his, "I love you." She chuckled, "Yet you doubt that."

_Try again_

He was happy to hear those words. "You… do?"

_(Try again)_

She nodded. "Yes. It was always you."

_And again_

21 was ecstatic, and grabbed 703's hand. "I'm so sorry… We can start over. Build a new life- or un-life, whichever you prefer…"

_(And again)_

703 thought for a bit, taking in his suggestion, "Alright," She finally said, "But first… We need to do a few things." 703 chuckled.

_Over and over again_

21 smiled and joined in her chuckle. When they stopped 21 took 703's lips in his own for a passionate kiss.

_We're coming back, coming back  
We'll live forever, live forever  
Let's have wedding, have a wedding  
Let's start the killing, start the killing_

"21! 703!" 9 yelled as he saw the two hand-in-hand approach the Sanctuary's main entrance. It was a cold afternoon, with the rain pattering silently across the Emptiness. "Where were you two?! Everyone's worried about you!" He scanned the pair, noticing their torn, shredded fabric, "You're a mess! You both need to see-"

703 only chuckled and placed her hand on her new makeshift ax and grinned at 9, "You always talked too much." She said as she rose her ax and let it met his head.

Thus started their mad dance. Slaughtering everyone left and right. Not even a pause, not a single falter in their mad eyes. They've reached the peak of no return. And it felt good.

When the madness ended, they joined hand in the body-riddled throne room, they joined hands, "Here, my love?" He asked.

"Good as place as any." She replied, "I heard that humans did ceremonies like this in places this these anyway."

_"Do you take this man in death for the rest of your unnatural life?"_

"Alright," He started, "Do you take this stitchpunk in death for the rest of your unnatural life?" He asked, the answer almost certain in his eyes.

_"Yes, I do""Do you take this woman in death for the rest of your unnatural life?"_

"I do." She answered, "Do you take this stitchpunk in death for the rest of your unnatural life?" She asked.

_"I do""I now pronounce you"_

"I do." He said. "We now pronounce ourselves…" He brought his lips closer to hers.

"Husband and wife." She finished, closing her lips onto his.

_Cause I really always knew that my little crime  
would be cold that's why I got a heater for your thighs  
and I know, I know it's not your time  
but bye, bye  
And a word to the wise when the fire dies  
you think it's over but it's just begun  
but baby don't cry_

_You had my heart, at least for the most part  
Cause everybody's gotta die sometime,  
We fell apart, let's make a new start  
Cause everybody's gotta die sometime, yeah  
But baby don't cry _

703 pulled her lips away momentarily, not for air- they needed none- but to laugh. Her sadistic, mad laugh rang through the remains of the Sanctuary, a beautiful sound in 21's ears. It wasn't long until 21 joined her laughter. Their laughter together was cold and crude, louder then even the rain outside pattering against the empty walls.

The Emptiness will never be truly safe, ever again.


End file.
